Holiday Purr-fection
by Mommadon
Summary: Happy Holidays, Miraculers! Herein lies any and all Holiday-themed one-shots I may decide to procrastinate my holiday to-do list further by writing. Because who doesn't need some more Miraculous fluff and happiness this time of year?
1. Christmas Morning

_**Author's note: **__Welcome! Sometimes you just need to take a break and write something for fun. This is where I will post whatever comes to mind Holiday+Miraculous themed. I might even be willing to take some requests, if I have time. So, come, hang out, enjoy a little fluff with me. _

* * *

Marinette pushed back from her sewing desk and stretched.

"Sweetheart," Adrien said gently from behind her, "why don't you come to bed? It's nearly two; and honestly, the kids won't notice if you don't have all the piping completed by morning."

She looked down at the little black cat suit she was working on. It was nearly done, but there were a few finishing touches that she was hoping to accomplish. "I know, I know," she moaned, "I just want it to be perfect." Adrien started rubbing her neck and shoulders. She melted into his touch. He reached in and kissed her gently behind her ear.

"How can I help?" he murmured, kissing her jawline slowly toward her chin.

"Mmm…" she whispered as she turned her head and their lips met for a sweet, soft, lingering moment. "Hey," she suddenly gasped, pulling away sharply, "you're distracting me!"

He smirked, reached around her petit frame, and pulled the tiny cat suit from her hands. He placed it in the light and turned it over. "Hm… well," he said, putting on a rather impressive imitation of his father's austere voice, "this line is only vaguely reminiscent of the original suit, and what've you done with the bottom—given it a diaper flap? What are you expecting, a two-year-old to wear this? Preposterous, madam. But I suppose it will have to do."

She laughed. He picked her up and sat down, then snuggled his wife on his lap with his arms around her waist. "Seriously, Marinette, it's great. If it's bothering you, we can add the rest of the details later. I promise you, Hugo will have no clue."

She rested her head on his chest. "It's not Hugo I'm worried about, it's Emma. She's got this eye for detail already…"

His laugh shook her whole body. "That's true. I'm afraid she got the brunt end of design-eye-genes from _both _her parents."

Marinette held up the suit under the light. Adrien was still, after all these years, impressed at her work. The black costume was much softer than his Chat Noir attire, but the details were almost the same. Of course, being designed for their toddler, the piping didn't accentuate the deltoids and abdomen the way the actual Chat suit did, but instead made cute little stripes across the chest and back.

Marinette's body shook in his arms and he angled his head to look into her face. She was crying. "Oh no, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I just want Christmas to be perfect, you know?"

He took the suit from her hands and placed it on the sewing desk, then picked her up and walked her down the hall to their bedroom. He pried the slippers from her feet and laid her on the bed. "No more sewing for you tonight, Mrs. Agreste," he ordered. He curled up beside her and kissed her softly. She was asleep almost instantly. Then, he padded back to the sewing room and checked over the beautiful little suit. He trimmed a few long threads and then wrapped the suit before heading downstairs to the Christmas tree. He placed the package with Hugo' other gifts that would surprise him the next morning, and took a moment to marvel over the beauty of it all. Marinette had set up a tree and had covered it with delicate ornaments and soft white lights. Within a week, Hugo had broken three ornaments and they had moved all the rest up and out of reach, leaving the bottom half of the tree bare. Adrien tidied the room so that Christmas morning would be less stressful, and then pulled another tiny wrapped gift from his pocket and placed it under the tree before heading back upstairs to his angelic wife.

* * *

"Maman!" Emma's feet stepped on Adrien's face as she climbed over him. "It's Christmas morning!"

Marinette stretched and yawned. "Is that so?" she teased. Emma grabbed her arm and started yanking her out of bed. "Don't I get to use the restroom first?" Emma shook her head.

"No, Maman, hurry up!"

Adrien climbed out of bed. "What about me? Don't you want me to see what you got?"

Emma's bright blue eyes rolled dramatically and Adrien laughed at how much she looked like her mother. "Oh Papa, you're so silly," she sighed. Adrien sniggered and locked eyes with Marinette, who smiled a response.

"Sweetie, give me a minute to get the camera and put on my slippers, alright?"

Adrien took Hugo from his crib and followed his beautiful girls down the stairs. Emma's squeals of delight lasted about ten minutes before she'd torn through almost all her own packages and was ready to be done.

"Look, Emma, here's two packages, one for you and one for Hugo—why don't you two open them?"

Emma took hers and handed the other to Hugo who started fiddling with the paper. Emma's fuzzy Ladybug suit spilled out of the paper as Marinette helped Hugo open his matching Chat Noir suit. Emma eyeballed them both with her nose wrinkled.

"Go put it on," Adrien urged his daughter, while he changed Hugo's diaper and helped him put on the fuzzy black outfit.

Emma threw a fit while Adrien tried to take as many pictures of the two of them as possible. Eventually Marinette put her hand on his shoulder and shrugged. "It was worth a shot," she said with a sad little smile.

"Alright kids," Adrien said, giving up on the rest of the gifts for the time being, "you can go play while Maman and I get breakfast going." Emma cheered and took her toys to her room to start playing.

Marinette slumped into the couch with a sigh. "You were right. They didn't care."

"They _did _care," he corrected her, "just in their own way. What I wouldn't have given to have a homemade gift when I was a kid…"

Every now and then, the pain from Adrien's past would rear up its ugly head. Marinette knew the warning signs, and so she snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're safe now, Kitty," she whispered softly, "and I love you. Besides," she teased without releasing him, "you haven't seen what _I _got you yet."

He shook the dark memories away and climbed under the tree to retrieve the gifts they'd placed there for each other, including the tiny one he'd only hid the night before. "Open mine first," he demanded. She smirked and obliged.

"_Oh," _she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "_Chaton." _

"Tikki helped me," he smiled. "Let me show you," he added, as he carefully and respectfully removed one of her earrings, threaded the new diamond-and-sapphire pendant through the post, and then returned it to her ear so that they were dressed up without having to be removed.

She ran to the mirror in the washroom to admire the earrings. Adrien followed her, and when he slipped his arm around her, she was shaking again as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"S-sorry, they're just so b-beautiful, and I thought we put a b-budget on Ch-Christmas," she sniffed.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "Budget-shmudget, my wife's a famous designer. Did you hear she re-launched _Agreste Fashion _this year? I'm paw-sitively _rolling _in it."

She wiped her tears and gave a little laugh. "Just don't expect your gift to be quite so generous," she sighed. He put his arm around her and they walked back to the couch, where she took a deep breath and handed him a soft and squishy package. He always knew a soft and squishy package from Marinette was going to be phenomenal.

He tore back the paper ravenously and revealed the softest black quilt he'd ever held in his life. He immediately buried his face in it and she blushed. He opened it further and found a note inside, 'To Adrien, Love Marinette' with a date some seventeen years earlier.

"Wait, you made this…when we were fourteen?"

She blushed harder. "Remember that time when I told you I'd been in love with you from the beginning?"

He wrapped her face in his hands and felt his own tears rise to the surface. "Really?"

"_Really. _From day one. Well, day two, I suppose, but who's counting?"

"I am," he said, kissing her softly, "because every day with you is a dream come true."

She kissed him back for a moment before pulling away and saying, "I _did _add a few last minute touches," she winked, and he unfolded the quilt and noticed the green thread in the corner that she'd embroidered her name in. Next to the Ladybug-decorated name 'Marinette,' was a tiny green paw print with 'Emma' stitched under, a second with 'Hugo,' and then, finally, a third with no name.

His head cocked to the side as he puzzled over this third paw print. He looked up at her with quizzical eyes. She was crying in earnest now, tears splashing rapidly over her wide smile.

Finally, the answer came to him—her more frequent trips to the bathroom, the tears so close to the surface, her insistence that she _wasn't _late when he knew she was… "Wait, _really_? Three?" She nodded exuberantly. "Oh Marinette!" he crooned as he knocked her back on the couch and kissed her passionately.

His arms wrapped around her and her fingers slipped in his hair.

"Maman? Papa?" a little voice said from beside them. Adrien didn't release his Marinette's lips as he pulled the quilt over their heads and tore into his wife. Marinette giggled between his teeth.

"Hang on," Adrien growled at Emma, "I need to thank Maman for her Christmas gift."

The tiny Agreste daughter groaned, "You two are so _gross!"_ and pulled on the quilt until Adrien finally relented and let Marinette come up for air.

Adrien stole into the kitchen for a few minutes before bringing back mugs of hot chocolate and a platter of fruit and cheese to tide them over until her parents would arrive for brunch. When he returned, Marinette was curled into a ball with the quilt over her lap. He snuggled in next to her and she sipped the chocolate slowly.

"You know," she sighed as she ran her fingers over the embroidery on the quilt, "when I made this, I could perfectly envision this day. You, me, our house, Emma, Hugo, and…" she took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "I always knew it would come someday."

"So, is it as great as you envisioned?" he said, leaning in and kissing her temple.

She shook her head. "No. It's so, so much better." She kissed him deeply.

"Chat Noir get youuuu!" Hugo's toddler voice suddenly cried as he chased Emma through the room with an empty wrapping paper tube extended in front of him like Chat Noir's baton, his little fabric tail whipping out behind him.


	2. TheBestChristmasGiftEver(TM)

Adrien got the idea for TheBestChristmasGiftEver™ after a late-night Akuma attack on December 18.

_"Doesn't Hawkmoth have anything better to do?" _Ladybug had complained. _"Doesn't he have a life? Like a family to buy gifts for or parties to attend or something?"_

Chat Noir had laughed at her grouchiness. _"For some weird reason, I just don't see Hawkmoth as being the family type."_

_"Yeah, but _this _many akumas _this _close to Christmas should be illegal. I'll never get all my projects done at this rate!"_

Of course, he'd offered his services to help (not that Ladybug would ever let him brush that close to her identity, but it was worth a shot), but she had a point; Hawkmoth seemed to be taking advantage of every harried shopper, every overstressed teacher, every bedraggled parent, and every overworked clerk in Paris. That day alone they'd fought off three of Hawkmoth's creations and Adrien hoped desperately there wouldn't be a fourth—Plagg had just polished off his last slice of camembert and Adrien hadn't finished his science assignment yet.

But as tired and annoyed with Hawkmoth as Adrien was, Ladybug seemed ten times worse. Chat could hear it in her voice and the way her lips would tighten in pain whenever she used her fingertips.

_"Is everything alright, Milady?" _he had asked.

She'd winced as she'd tried to hang on to her yo-yo string. That's when he knew things were really bad. _"I'm fine," _though she'd sounded as far from fine as possible, _"Just trying to get everything ready for Christmas and that means lots of decorating and crafting. My hands are sore."_

At first, Adrien had thought to buy her some nice lotion or salve or something, but he had no clue how he'd get it to her. As he'd ruminated over her words that night, it came to him in a fully-formed vision of perfection—the perfect thing… the only thing… TheBestChristmasGiftEver™.

So that was why Chat Noir was slogging his way through the frigid evening rain to Alya's house with a huge grin on his face, and that was why when he knocked and Alya's sisters had started shrieking, he just laughed and ruffled the twins' hair.

"Alya," her mother scolded when she came to the entry and found Alya staring at Chat Noir slack-jawed, "Invite him in! Don't make the poor boy stand out in the cold!"

Alya finally shook her head and came to her senses. "Oh, of course!" She opened the door wider and Chat entered. Nora seemed less phased than any of the others at Chat Noir's unexpected appearance, and tossed a towel at him, which he used to wring out his soaking mane.

"Alya, I wanted to talk to you—" he started, "about an idea I have for Ladybug for Christmas. Do you have a few minutes?"

Her eyes flew open and a mischievous smile quirked her lips when he said 'Ladybug.' "What've you got in mind, you sly cat?"

An hour and a half later, Adrien was curled up on his bed, anxiously awaiting Alya's post on the LadyBlog to appear. He kept refreshing the screen, even though she'd told him it might take her a few hours to edit the video and write the post.  
"You know, you could do something productive while you wait," Plagg moaned, "like going and picking up some more cheese."

Adrien tapped his lips pensively, "I have a case of camembert coming tomorrow morning, but you're right, I suppose I could study for my French Literature exam a bit more…"

Plagg huffed, "That's not what I meant." Adrien laughed as the kwami went to sulk in his favorite trash can.

Adrien had only made it through a few pages of his notes when his Akuma Alert alarm on his phone started buzzing. "Sorry, Plagg," he muttered before calling, "Claws out!"

Marinette dropped back into her room via her skylight and released her transformation just in time to land in her bed with a soft thud.

"Tikki," she yawned, "I'm not sure I can manage this any longer!"

Tikki helped herself to the cookies Marinette had stacked on her computer desk before gliding back to her Ladybug and curling up on the pillow next to her. "I agree, something's up with Hawkmoth. He's never been this…"

"Horrible?" Marinette finished.

Tikki shook her little head, "I was going to say petulant, but I guess horrible will work."

"I know I should study for my French Lit exam, but I can't keep my eyes open. Just a quick nap, ok? Wake me up so I can finish Nino's mittens tonight, alright?"  
"It's only Wednesday, you'll see him before Christmas—"

"But," Marinette spoke through another yawn, "If Hawkmoth keeps sending four akumas a day, I'll never have time…" Marinette's voice trailed off as she slipped into slumber.

Tikki was worried for her. She'd definitely bitten off more than she could chew—helping decorate countless Bouche De Noel for the bakery, hand sewing or knitting gifts of all kinds for her friends, and volunteering as a tutor… She'd spent the better part of last night embroidering the jacket she'd made for Adrien with an intricate design that incorporated elements of fencing, basketball, Chinese, music, and karate all in gold floss across the black background. Tikki was aghast at the beauty of it, but Marinette had pricked herself with her needle so many times that she was bleeding and could barely pick up her pencil today at school.

Before she allowed herself a break, Tikki flew through Marinette's room and observed the status of her projects. She was nearly done with Nino's mittens, and Tikki was quite certain the exams she still had remaining would be no problem. Most of the other gifts were done, except for the diary box she was making for Alya—which mainly needed to dry overnight—and the lining of Adrien's jacket. It shouldn't be more than a few hours of work… assuming Hawkmoth didn't interfere again.

Tikki started tidying Marinette's computer space, tempted to… speed up… Marinette's projects, but then stopped herself. Marinette prided herself in her work, and if Tikki took over for her, it would diminish that pride. All Tikki could feasibly do is clean up a bit and keep herself strong so that the magic was always ready to go. As Tikki dusted the keyboard, she accidentally bumped a key and the computer monitor sprung to life. There was a notification that the LadyBlog had been updated. Tikki was intrigued—she opened the notification and was greeted by a video interview of Chat Noir and Alya titled "A Christmas Gift to Ladybug."

Tikki turned the speakers as low as they could go and watched the interview once, and then again, and again. Her little heart swelled with pride, respect, and joy. She heard Marinette stir upstairs and quickly hid the video. She couldn't help much with the gift, but she could make sure that Ladybug was thoroughly surprised.

Marinette was incredibly comfortable and warm when she looked at her clock. 6 am. Wait, no! "Tikki! I thought I said to wake me up so I could get some things done before school!"

She slid down her stairs and rushed through getting dressed. She raced downstairs, bracing for the impact of the bakery and her parents, which were sure to be swamped with work in her absence (they typically started baking at three or four every morning).

"I'm so sorry, Maman, Papa—" she started, but was brought up short when she was greeted by Marlena Cesaire and her Grandfather Roland. They were both up to their elbows in dough and smiling serenely.

"Good morning, sweetheart," her mother called with a huge smile on her face. "You were sleeping so peacefully, and we had some volunteer help this morning, so I thought I'd let you sleep a bit. Though we did save you a bit of marzipan to decorate—you really are the best at that, if you'd like." Marinette smiled, nodded, and washed up. She painted the marzipan decorations with edible glitter and food coloring, and for the first time ever, felt like she could really take her time and get them perfect. Between the five of them, they broke the bakery record for getting the most accomplished in one morning. Marinette was even able to sip a cup of cocoa while finishing Nino's mittens before she needed to leave for school. She was early for the first time this week. She relaxed into her seat, making a mental note to write a thank-you note to Marlena and her Grandfather for helping her family out that morning.

Marinette scanned the room. It was rather quiet. Even Miss Bustier hadn't arrived yet, which was unusual. Then again, she reminded herself, she was rarely this early, so how would she know when Miss Bustier typically arrived?

Slowly, students trickled in, but in a rather peculiar order. Rose was chatting with Nathanael, Nino was planning something with Max and Kim, Alix and Marc flanked Sabrina and seemed thick as thieves, and Alya and Chloe entered arm-in-arm. _What was going on? _

Even more alarming than the unusually vibrant chatter in the room was the fact that Adrien was nowhere to be found. "Nino?" Marinette asked, "Do you know where Adrien is?"

He seemed startled that his friend wasn't in his place. "No," he admitted, "maybe he got caught in the crowd outside?"

"Crowd?"

"Yeah, Chat Noir's out there giving piggy-back rides to kids—it's caused quite the fuss. Traffic's backed way up."

_"What?" _Marinette gasped. She ran for the window and could see the crowd of people, but not Chat Noir. Piggy-back rides?

The bell rang moments after Miss Bustier entered, and a ruffled-looking-Adrien slid sheepishly to his seat a minute late. Miss Bustier smiled at him. "Did you get stuck in traffic as well, Adrien?" she asked demurely.

He was grinning and stretched his shoulders. "Something like that," he laughed. Marinette's heart gave a little lurch at the sound of his laughter.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're all here today! It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Marinette peeked outside the window. It hadn't started raining yet, but the blanket of grey clouds was threatening to.

"We do need to complete our French Literature exams today and I know you have a chemistry exam with Ms. Mendeleiev, but… what can I say, I'm inspired this morning to encourage _friendship _and _cooperation._ So, the French Literature exam is now going to be a class project. Everyone get out your books and notes, and we'll discuss the questions together. How does that sound?"

The class gave a collective whoop as Miss Bustier handed out the exams. She turned on some festive music quietly and they all engaged in a class discussion, which Miss Bustier declared wonderful and gave them all full marks before releasing them for lunch twenty minutes early.

"That was the best exam I've ever had!" Marinette sighed as they all exited the room.

"Marinette, would you like to come to lunch with us?" Nino asked. "Chloe's father is opening the Hotel for a free lunch buffet!" Marinette gave the blonde girl a sidelong glance. Her nose was in the air and her arms folded, but a little smile was playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, we can't be the only ones not doing something…" she admitted. Everyone snickered, and for the fourth time that day, Marinette felt like she might have missed some big secret that everyone else knew about.

"Yeah, join us, Marinette," Adrien said from just behind her, startling her so bad she jumped. "It's going to be lots of fun!"

"I love you!" she chirped, "I mean, I'd love to!"

Lunch was fantastic. The whole class stuffed themselves with the delicious food, but better than the food was that Mayor Bourgeois had asked the police to help him invite the homeless and needy families to the luncheon. That had spawned an impromptu fundraiser and caroling event that showed no signs of slowing when the students had to return to school. The chemistry final was challenging, but Ms. Mendeleiev had included several wildly-easy extra credit questions at the end, ensuring the students had the opportunity to make up for anything they'd missed.

Marinette was in an incredibly good mood when she got home. She painted the final details on Alya's diary box and then worked on the lining for Adrien's jacket. Supper with her parents was light and low-key, and they chatted about Marinette's day.

It wasn't until bedtime that Marinette realized there hadn't been a single akuma attack that day.

The next day was even better, if that were possible. The whole city seemed alive with smiles, wishes of good cheer, and kindness. School released early, the bakery sold out of all its goods and therefore her father had time to invite kids inside for a lesson in baking gingerbread and they still had ample time to enjoy a local restaurant for dinner, who was offering free meals in exchange for charitable donations.

Marinette wrapped Adrien's jacket and climbed in bed with a smile on her face. Tikki snuggled next to her. "Another day with no akuma attacks, Tikki! This is incredible! And everyone is so amazing! It's not even Christmas yet, and this has already been the greatest Christmas ever."

Saturday morning, Marinette was determined to add to the general feel of goodwill. She helped her parents finish the orders for the bakery and then volunteered to deliver them. Everyone she spoke with wished her a happy holiday and complimented the bakery. Her Nona arrived that afternoon for Christmas break, and they went caroling.

By Sunday night, Marinette was beginning to feel anxious that Hawkmoth hadn't struck once in four days. She decided she needed to run a patrol, just in case. Not to mention, she'd found she really missed seeing Chat Noir these last few days.

"Tikki, Spots on!" she called, and then sent her partner a message. She was surprised when he returned her call right away.

"Oh, hi, Chat," she said sheepishly, "I didn't know you were out and about."

"It's nothing," he laughed, "I was just helping at TVi News' Night of Giving. What's up?"

"I was thinking of running a patrol, want to come with me?"

"But of course, Milady! Eiffel Tower? In ten?"

"Like always," she responded, and closed her yo-yo.

She met up with Chat, but didn't launch out on patrol quite yet. Instead, sat on the edge of the roof and dangled her feet over. Chat smiled and sat next to her. She held a soft quilt in her lap, and tossed half to him. "Merry Christmas, Chat," she smiled. He cocked his head to one side and his ears perked up.

"I thought we were going on patrol?"

"That's the thing, though," she narrowed her eyes, "There's been nothing out of place, no akumas, no petty crimes, not so much as a kitten stuck in a tree for four days. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we've had four day breaks before, or even longer."

"Yeah, but after the week we just had? Do you think Hawkmoth went on vacation or something?"

Chat Noir laughed. "First you think he's got a family, then you think he goes on vacation? No, I don't think Hawkmoth went on vacation. What, do you miss him or something?"

Ladybug shook her head and leaned into Chat a little. She felt him relax beside her. It was a very comfortable position. "No, I don't miss him. This has been the best four days of my life, although I do miss hanging out with you."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Really. Do you… have Christmas plans?"

"No," he answered far too quickly. Ladybug fought back a cringe—she occasionally noticed that Chat Noir must have a very lonely life.

"Well, assuming nothing else comes up, how about you and I take a break? No patrol, no akuma, just us, here, Christmas night at sunset?"

He blushed. "I'd really like that, Milady."

She squeezed his arm and got up to leave.

"Did you mean what you said? About the last four days being the best of your life?"

"Of course," she remarked. His face split in a huge grin.

Marinette stowed a few pieces of camembert in her purse as she helped her parents clean up after their phenomenal Réveillon feast, knowing that Chat Noir's kwami would appreciate a Christmas treat. She had never had such a peaceful, loving, and special Christmas. When she kissed her parents goodnight and said that she was going to go for an evening stroll, they gave her their finest Bouche De Noel and insisted that she find someone deserving to share it with.

Marinette went upstairs to collect a few things before heading to the Eiffel tower, but as soon as the trap door closed, Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse. "Merry Christmas, Marinette," she said. "Before you go, I need you to see something."

Thoroughly intrigued, Marinette sat in her computer chair while Tikki pulled something up on the internet. "I had to hide this from you," Tikki apologized, "but I think you'll understand why."

Tikki pulled up what appeared to be an interview on the LadyBlog that Marinette had no recollection off. Chat Noir's face filled the screen.

"Dear friends," he was saying, "I have a special request of you this Christmas season. Ladybug has been working overtime to help keep you safe, and although she'd never say it, she's feeling the stress of it all. She loves you terrifically, as do I. So, I was hoping you'd all be willing to help out with the best Christmas gift of all time: to give Ladybug a few days off.

"This gift is going to take all of us to pull off, as Hawkmoth insists on taking advantage of the negative emotions in all of us. So, what I'd ask is, if there is someone in need, help them. If you have a talent to share, please share it. Volunteer, donate, help others. Reach out in friendship and cooperation. Do whatever you can to be kind and caring. Let's fill this city so full of love that Hawkmoth will have no fuel. I know this would be the best thing we could do for Ladybug, but more importantly, it's the best thing we can do for each other—it's what Christmas is all about. I know I'll be doing whatever I can to help others—and maybe I'll see you out there!"

Marinette stared at the screen, slack-jawed. "He really did that?" she asked Tikki, who nodded fervently.

"It went viral, and believe me, it was not easy to keep hidden!" Marinette re-watched the video and felt her heart melt.

"So _that's _why everyone has been so incredible these last few days… well, makes sense, Chat Noir is pretty popular…"  
"You're the popular one, Marinette. Paris loves you."

She smiled. "Come on, Tikki, I think I've figured out who I want to share this Bouche De Noel with."

Chat Noir was already snuggled under a blanket with soft candles glowing around him when Ladybug arrived. She had never felt such gratitude or love for her goofball partner. He perked up when he saw her, tail swishing merrily. "The sun hasn't even gone down yet," he grinned, "You're early!"

She put down the basket she was carrying and teased as she eyeballed the candles he'd set up, "You're one to talk! I hope I didn't pry you away from anything important."

He shook his mane out and offered her a place on the blanket next to him. "My father was probably the only one in Paris who was totally grumpy today, so he gave me permission to go visit friends and 'quit bothering him.'"

Ladybug extracted a stunning Bouche De Noel from the basket and a pair of plates. She cut them each a slice, and then curled up next to Chat and felt his body heat envelop her. She sighed in contentment. "I'm sorry you had a lousy Christmas."

"Who said it was lousy?" he asked. "I say it was the best ever! I got some amazing gifts from my friends, was able to help out at a really neat charity event, and now get the evening with My Lady. Can it get any better than that?"

"Yes," she said. Chat's heart flew into his throat as she snuggled even closer to him. "You could have had someone you care about very much give you the Best Christmas Gift Ever."

"Uh… uh…" his voice squeaked, "An-and what that might be?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and his face went beet red. She gazed up into his warm green eyes and gave him the softest smile she could muster. "All I can say is, thank you, My Chaton. And Merry Christmas."

She was so close and her eyes were so soft and her lips so pink… he leaned toward her very, very slowly, giving her ample time to back away.

She waited for an excruciating moment, then closed her eyes and eliminated the distance between them. It was even sweeter of a kiss than he'd ever imagined. Her hand traced a line down his jaw and he pulled her closer to him. At long last, the two separated and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, My Lady."


	3. Gift Exchange

_**A quick one-shot for all y'all; Merry Christmas! I can't help but wonder what dating Luka might do for Marinette, and then for Adrien realizing who was hiding under that stutter all this time... I love writing some head canon drabbles. Anyway. Enjoy!**_

Adrien recognized the pair of pink-clad-legs staggering under that pile of gifts. "Whoa, Marinette, let me help you!" he called as he raced to her side, just in time to catch the two that had slipped from the top of her stack and were tumbling to the ground.

"Oops," she laughed, "sorry, thanks Adrien."

He looked at the name on the tag, "'To Alix?' and 'To Ivan?' Wait, were we _supposed _to bring something for every member of the class?" Dang, was this going to be yet another embarrassing social custom he'd missed out on by being homeschooled?

Marinette heard the note of concern in his voice and smiled softly at him. "No, I just like to give a little something to everyone. It's totally not expected. I'm pretty sure Chloe's never done anything for Christmas…"

His frown deepened. "That's hardly reassuring."

She laughed again just as Luka caught up behind her carrying a large box from the bakery. "Hey Adrien," he said congenially. "Marinette, your father forced me to bring the madeleines _and _the macarons. Just so we're clear that it wasn't my doing."

She rolled her eyes at him as the three of them made their way to the classroom. "That man… I think he's trying to win father of the year or something."

Adrien snuck a macaron from Luka's box and took a bite, eyes rolling back in bliss, "Well, he's got my vote."

"Don't encourage him!"

They entered the classroom just as the festivities were commencing. Of course they still had plenty of schoolwork to complete, but the promise of the holiday gift exchange and Dupain-bakery's finest at the end of the class period made the room feel like a party.

Adrien's heart sunk again when he noticed that several students had also brought gifts or treats to share, though Marinette still seemed to be the only one who had brought something for everyone. She piled her gifts on her desk as Luka dropped off the cookies on Mme. Bustier's desk. Marinette took the gifts Adrien had rescued and her eyes danced at his. "Thanks," she said with a heartwarming smile. As her fingers brushed against his, he felt a jolt of electricity race up his arms. But then it was gone, and she turned back to Luka.

"So, I'll pick you up after class, right?"

She nodded exuberantly. Adrien went to sit down but couldn't take his eyes from Marinette and Luka. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed the top of her head. Adrien's stomach lurched. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his comments to himself, and was secretly a little grateful when Chloe made a gagging sound and cried, "Oh Luka, how can you _stand _to kiss _Dupain-Cheng? _Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Marinette blushed, but squeezed Luka a bit closer. "You're just jealous," she teased.

Chloe huffed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Whatever. My boyfriend in New York is _way _cuter than _Coffaine._" She wrinkled her nose dramatically, then slumped in her desk and pretended to text someone rapidly.

Marinette smiled up at Luka with warm eyes. "Well, _I _think you're just fine," she whispered just loud enough for Luka and (unbeknownst to her) Adrien to hear.

"Yours is the only opinion I care about," he whispered back.

Adrien looked at his hands to avoid watching anymore of their moment. He felt a little sick. When he later dared sneak a peek, Luka was leaving the room and Marinette was waving at him from the door.

Thankfully, Mme. Bustier cleared her throat and announced the agenda for the rest of the class period. Adrien pulled out his notebook and tried to pay attention as he wondered what Marinette had brought him for Christmas.

Nino nudged him and slid a piece of paper across the desk. _'I saw the look you were giving Marinette. Just ask her out already.'_

Adrien glared at the paper and quickly scrawled his reply, _'She's just a friend. Besides, she's in love with Luka.'_

Nino read the response, then raised a skeptical eyebrow at his friend over his glasses. Adrien ducked his head and devoted himself to his notes to avoid any more of Nino's looks. The class period dragged on as Adrien struggled to both avoid Nino's piercing eyes and any daydreaming about Marinette.

But Nino's note had his mind churning. As much as he tried to deny it, his feelings regarding Marinette had changed. This whole school year had been different than the first they'd spent together. She had become a much better friend, and they frequently chatted their lunch break away together. She always had been a great leader, but she'd found a new self confidence that Adrien found quite exhilarating. Nino had been teasing him about her for months now, ever since Kagami and he had decided they were better as just friends. Yet, he knew that Marinette was involved with Luka and so, as frequently as he might imagine what her lips might feel like on his, he bit his own instead, focused on his notes, and shrugged off Nino's shameless attempts to hook them up.

"Alright," Mme. Bustier consented at last, "You can have the remainder of the period for your gift exchange." She handed out her own little bags of goodies that she had prepared for each one of them and the classroom erupted with excited chatter.

Marinette bounced to her toes and started passing out the gifts she'd brought. Adrien pulled out the cards he'd signed and frowned at them. Nathalie had insisted that a card was more than sufficient, but he felt rather exposed, especially as the pile of gifts people had brought him began to stack up. He gave his cards out with as genuine a smile as he could muster and felt terrifically cheap.

People started opening their gifts. Adrien watched as beautiful handmade gifts started pouring from the red paper Marinette had wrapped each gift in—woolen socks, hats, headbands, each with unique design elements that spoke to the character of the recipient—each spoke to Marinette's sweet heart and incredible capability to understand people in a way that Adrien had never seen before. As each gift was opened, Adrien felt like it was meant for him; his heart swelled and he wanted to thank Marinette over and over for her kindness.

Then he noticed that she was smiling at him. He felt soupy inside. "Adrien, thank you so much for the card! It's so sweet! Wait-aren't you going to open your gifts?" she said.

He rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly, "I feel bad I didn't bring things for everyone."

"Are you still fretting about that?" Marinette cooed and tilted her head slightly. Gosh, she was cute. "Listen, it's really ok."

He picked up the package she's placed on his desk and fiddled with it in his hands.

"Oh, just rip the paper off! I want to see your reaction!" He gazed at her just for a second. Her brilliant blue eyes were wide with anticipation. She was biting her lower lip and her fists were pulled to her chin. He wished he could covertly take a picture of her in that second.

He ripped the paper off, but was much more focused on her than he was on the gift in his hands. As the paper peeled back her eyebrows quivered and her teeth were framed in a huge, pink smile. He looked down. It was a lap blanket, knitted out of something softer than he'd ever touched before, and striped just like his favorite shirt.

"I was thinking you might not always be able to wear something when out on photo shoots, but you can always take a blanket with you," she explained animatedly, even though Adrien had no confusion regarding how to use such a generous and beautiful gift.

"Wow, this is amazing, Marinette, thank you!"

Her smile widened even more. He pulled her into a hug. She froze up briefly as he put his arms around her and he heard her squeak slightly. He suddenly realized why Luka had kissed her hair—it smelled glorious. He yearned to hold her like this forever.

But she pushed away and smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas, Adrien."

"Merry Christmas, Marinette," he replied softly as Marinette turned to Nino and started begging him to open her gift.

Adrien's fingers ran over the soft material. He noticed that the blanket she'd made for him seemed significantly larger and more detailed than anything she'd made for their classmates. That made his chest puff a bit yet was immediately followed by a pang of guilt. He _shouldn't _want Marinette to devote him any special attention. She had Luka. She had a boyfriend. _She was just a friend._

But as Marinette smiled at Chloe, who was unwrapping a yellow and black striped handbag, Adrien felt his last heartstring get pulled in her direction.

"Keep telling me she's just a friend," Nino egged him on in a whisper, "I dare you."

Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes stayed fixed on Marinette's stunning face and his lips formed a smirk instead. He couldn't deny the way he felt about her any more, and finally accepted that he didn't want to.


End file.
